


Blasphemy

by Cynara



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types
Genre: Culture!, Docking, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Knot, Reflection, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is limber and Ryan is even luckier than he is randy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

Ryan as a Toestaronian had never expected to marry for love. He was married to Luke, against all precedent and reason. Ryan had knotted Luke immediately after penetration, the traditional form of marriage on Toestaron. Knotting after climax was biology; one could pull out before the knot rose but it wasn't pleasant if the knot formed anyway. He'd done it for Luke; sometimes despite his best intentions they had still ended up linked.

Luke was hanging from Ryan's knot. Only Luke. Luke had inveigled Ryan to take him standing, face to face. He liked Luke pulsing between them, rubbing his semen into Ryan's skin. This time Luke arched his back in exhalation of taking the knot, grabbing Ryan's calves. Ryan's knot has never been this tight, this dense. He nuzzled Luke's legs, thumbs teasing into the backs of Luke's knees.

Luke was exquisite like this, the play of muscles thoroughly enticing. Ryan had experienced so much since their marriage, impossible positions and rarer connection. He had knotted Luke without climax, despite that he couldn't conceive. They had done it again since. It was incredibly intimate and when he rose just as his stroke bottomed out Luke exhaled like they were one.

Ryan rubbed his fingertips over the underside of Luke Morgan Justinius Freeman Jackson IV's cock and the fragile skin of his scrotum. Blood sought the favored area. They had learned there was a right way for Luke to orgasm while knotted; they'd been too scared the first time, afraid that Ryan would die unable to loosen. Luke later realized Ryan had been misinformed; he'd subside eventually free to thrust and spill.

Ryan eased his finger into Luke's foreskin, swirling around his head. Luke hard he brought him to the edge, kept him there and then pulled Luke into his arms.

He pulsed so hard he would later be amazed his knees did not buckle. Luke came like a pulsar.

Ryan dropped to the floor, rearranging them so Luke was sitting is his lap facing out. A second knot locked them together. He rubbed his husband, Ryan licking his semen from his fingers, pressing into the soles of his feet

Ryan had married for love, had married a man. He was lucky for Luke.


End file.
